


Most Perfect of Shapes

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: She didn't know when they had become one but there was a terrifying and exhilarating pleasure on being so connected to him.





	Most Perfect of Shapes

The pencil moved as if on its own volition, lines graphite staining the paper as if they knew where to go as if such drawing had been done before. His level of skill was hypnotizing as the ones of great artists tend to be.   
The man looked focused on the job, entirely devoted to the piece as if expecting a mistake to be corrected even though there was no hint of one done nor of one to come.  
It was the sight of such level of attention to the work that made her hesitate at the study door, observing him from the shadows. She smiled a little at the vision that he was, someone should draw him in such state. Deciding that her indecision would do no good and that it was just a matter of time until she was forced to interrupt him, the woman finally entered the room. She did so quietly as to not disturb his peace more than necessary.  
“You do have a desk to work on, you know” she commented with a smile.  
He had been so engrossed in the piece that he had just grabbed the nearest pad and started working while on the harpsichord seat.   
His eyes rose to meet hers and he gave her a smile before looking back to the paper and considering for a moment. “Perhaps one of the constants of life is that creativity appears in the most random of moments and, sometimes, in the most inconvenient ones too” he drew something on the paper she didn’t see, they were two quick lines she couldn’t figure the purpose out.  
“I’ll take your word for that”  
“Have you ever woken up in the middle of the night with the answer to a question you had been struggling over?”  
She raised an eyebrow. “Yes”  
“Creativity functions in the same manner”  
Satisfied with the explanation, Clarice approached the harpsichord bench. “May I see it?”  
Lecter exposed his work, still the faded figures. A Sketch.  
“Fire?” she questioned.  
“Yes, it’s just a sketch now, I’ll show you when it’s done,” he said and closed the pad, laid it on the harpsichord and faced her. “Now, may I see what you have behind your back?”  
Her eyes met his and she grinned, shooting him an amused look. “Sounds fair” Clarice held a dark grey box with a silver ribbon tied to it. “I thought of you as soon as I saw it, it felt like something you would like, something you’d have”  
Hannibal accepted the box, his eyes on hers and his head tilted a little to the side. He gave it a moment before facing the gift and opening it.  
The dagger was dark even on its blade, it was beautifully designed, a gorgeous weapon.  
“It’s called Jagdkommando”  
“It’s believed that the triangle is the perfect shape, the strongest one. This is a powerful equipment, lethal. Undeniably enticing” he took the weapon in his hand. “The perfect size too” finally, Lecter’s eyes rose to hers. “A marvelous gift, my dear, thank you very much”  
She sat next to him, kissed the side of his face before facing him once more.  
“I do have to ask, does it have anything to do with the incident the other night?” he questioned then, laying the blade on its box, putting it safely away. The weapon was great and the damage it could do was big, it could cut muscle from all sides and heighten the chances of a serious bleeding.  
Clarice’s eyebrows rose and she observed his face for a moment before saying anything, her lips remained parted for a while as she seemed to consider her words. “I didn’t…”  
“Perhaps not on purpose” Hannibal observed, his hand pulled a strand of hair away from her neck. “It’s curious for you to arm me…”  
“It’s not what I intended”  
When he looked into her eyes she felt as if he was looking right through her and her own intentions suddenly felt very clear to herself and to him.  
“I’ll take that back”  
Lecter smiled, not upset at all. His gaze lingered on the skin of her shoulder and of her neck where he placed a kiss before moving his lips close to her ear. “I thank you for the thought, my love”  
She swallowed and looked at him, watched the almost unsettling calm on his eyes, so familiar to her at this point.  
“Is there something…?”  
“Be careful” she whispered before he could finish, before she could think about it.  
“I always am and I intend to remain that way”  
Clarice nodded quietly, her gaze on his lips and she felt him kiss her shoulder once more, felt his warmth, felt comfort on his presence, placed her hand over his at the first chance she got, watched their rings together, entwined her fingers with his.  
She kissed him after a quick look and felt him respond right away.  
Their foreheads remained connected after their lips broke apart and so did their eye contact.  
She wondered when they became one, she could no longer tell them apart and it felt just as satisfying as it felt terrifying. With the mixed feelings still on her mind, she kissed him again but this time she rose after breaking apart.  
The Countess offered him her hand and was glad when he took it and followed her to their bedroom. She would make them one again, in another sense now, would feel the pleasure of being so connected to him they couldn’t tell when one ended and the other began.  
Clarice closed the bedroom door after they entered, closing the world out of their shared territory, of their domain. Theirs and only theirs.


End file.
